totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skakać przez łóżka
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 10/15 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój 1 Cygan : '''Okej. Mają przewagę jednego zawodnika. Żeby sie obronić, wygrać musi jedno z nich. Jake odstaje od tej "Osi Zła" v2. Może uda nam się przeciągnąć go na naszą stronę. '''LeMindy : '''To będzie łatwizna. :) Powiem mu, że jak zagłosuje na ludzi od nich to może się ze mną bzyknąć czy cos tam. '''Shay : '''Ale sposób. xD '''LeMindy : Zarąbisty, co chcesz? xD Carly : Ale do skrzynki musi trafić jedno z nich. To musi być Jason. Mam go serdecznie dosyć. Cygan : '''Ten spierdolony emos wywalił Monicę i kilkoro innych. Teraz jego kolej na odstrzał! >( '''Carly : Uwielbiam, jak wpadasz w szał. >) Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : '''Jason musi wreszcie odejść! Jest tutaj o wiele za długo! ;-; '''Carly : Dzisiaj nie chcę zostać płątnikiem, bo jeśli trafi tam dwójka naszych i Victor to....katastrofa gotowa. :/ Willa - Pokój 2 Lao Chi : Hah, jakie to żałosne! Było nas pięcioro na dziewiątke, a teraz jest 5-4 :'). Niedługo pozbędziemy się reszty tych frajerów i finał będzie nasz! >) Victor : '''Może dzisiaj wywalimy Cygana? ;) '''Jason : '''Nieee, Cygana zostawimy na koniec! >) '''Amanda : To dzisiaj poleci Shay, dobra? >) Wszyscy : 'Tak! >) ''Przybijają piątkę grupową. '''Jake : '''Po Shay wywalmy Carly, z LeMindy chcę jeszcze trochę się poruchać! >) '''Lao Chi : XDDDDDDDDD Amanda : '''Używasz gumek? '''Jake : No przecież, żadnego bachora nie chcę! ;u; Pokój Zwierzeń Jake : '''Już nie mogę sie doczekać wywalenia Shay, Carly i Cygana! To będzie ekscytujące i wspaniałe! >) '''Jason : Jak wygląda moja kolejność eliminacji? Następująco : 9. - Shay 8. - Carly 7. - LeMindy 6. - Cygan 5. - Jake 4. - Amanda 3. - Victor 2. - Lao Chi 1. - JA! >D Willa - Salon Don : '''Dobry uczestnicy! Tak jak powiedziałem, dzisiaj czeka was niespodzianka, ale to dopiero, gdy wrócicie z wyzwania! Jednak nie wrócicie w dziewiątkę, lecz w ósemkę, bo najgorsze z was w wyzwaniu odpadnie z dalszej rywalizacji! '''Wszyscy : O_o Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : O tak! Na to czekaliśmy! Jeśli wyleci jedno z nich, to któreś z nich musi też wygrać! Wtedy w Skarbcu będzie nasza przewaga i stracą następnego patałacha! >) Amanda : Jedno z tych padalców musi być najgorsze, a jeśli wygra któreś z nas, to wyleci kolejna osoba od nich. Czyli Carly lub Shay >) Willa - Salon Don : Przebierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe, ponieważ dziś będziecie skakać przez łóżka! LeMindy : Sory, ale nie jestem dziwką ;-; Amanda : Myślałam inaczej ;') LeMindy : Milcz białasie -.- Amanda : Uważaj se -.- LeMindy : Sama się ubierasz jak locha do towarzystwa ;3 Amanda : A ty już nią jesteś ;3 Shay : '''Zamknij ryj. Japierdole... '''Amanda : Gr.... -.- Jake : Spokojnie laski! ;) LeMindy : '''Pozwolisz, żeby mnie wyzywała? '''Jake : ..... LeMindy : Dziena, wiesz... Don : Nie gadać! Ubierajta się i jadzią nad jeziorko! ;p Pół godziny później... Wyzwanie Dojechali nad jezioro. Don : Jest tutaj 8 łóżek. Na każdym jest worek. Wasze wyzwanie polega na skakaniu przez łóżka, z każdego musicie wziąć worek i wrócić z nim na start. Pomiędzy łóżkami są odstepy. Jeśli wpadniecie do wody, zaczynacie od nowa. Osoba, którawykona to zadanie najszybciej wygra i zostanie płatnikiem, a czek najgorszej osoby zostanie anulowany już tutaj! To oznacza, że dzisiaj będziecie musieli nominować 3 osoby! Pokój Zwierzeń Jake : '''Najgorszy odpada, a znająć mojego pecha, płatnikiem nie zostanę. Muszę to zrobić szybko i sprawnie, może wyprzedzę Shay albo Carly. '''Cygan : To wyzwanie muszę wygrać JA! Jeśli mi się uda, a wyleci ktoś z drugiego sojuszu, to będziemy mieli przewagę i pozbędziemy się kolejnego od nich. Amandy, Lao Chiego albo Jasona rzecz jasna. >) Lao Chi : '''Oczywiście, że wygram ja ;o '''Amanda : '''Wydaje mi się, że Cygan źle obliczył. >) Jeśli wygra ktoś od nich, a ktoś znas odpadnie, to my będziemy mieć przewagę i wyślemy do domu Shay, Carly albo LeMindy. Wyzwanie '''Don : '''Pierwszy startuje Victor. '''Victor : '''Coś nowego. ;d '''Don : Zaczynasz za 3....2...1...0! Start! Victor wykonuje zadanie w czasie 6:38. Don : '6:38! Następna jest Carly. Startujesz za 3...2...1...0! Już! ''Carly wykonuje zadanie w czasie 12:47. 'Don : '''12:47...słabiutko...Następny - Jason! ''Jason wykonuje wyzwanie w czasie 5:50. '''Don : '''5:50! Narazie jesteś pierwszy, a Carly ostatnia! '''Carly : :/ Kolejni zawodnicy wykonują wyzwanie, jedni zaczynali od nowa, drudzy nie. Został dwie osoby - LeMindy i Jake. Don : 'Teraz kolej LeMindy! Możesz pokonać Lao Chiego! Startuj! ''LeMindy wykonuje wyzwanie w 4:17. O 3 sekundy pokonała Lao Chiego. 'Don : '''4:17!!!! To rekord!!! Narazie wygrywasz!!!Został już tylko Jake. Jeśli wykona zadanie szybciej niż Shay, to Shay wróci do domu, a jeśli będzie szybszy od LeMindy, to wygra i zostanie płatnikiem! Startuj za 3...2...1...Już!!! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Jake : '''Mogę wygrać! Zrobię wszystko, co mogę! Wyzwanie ''Jake już dwa razy musiał zaczynać od nowa, zaniósł dopiero 2 worki. Nie ma już szans, żeby wygrał, a do eliminacji brakuje mu 5:11. '''Shay : '''Błagam, skuj się.... :/ Pokój Zwierzeń '''Shay : Denerwuję się, jeśli Jake mnie pokona, to koniec mojej przygody i nasz sojusz straci kolejne dwie osoby... :/ Jake : '''Nie idzie mi tak, jak chciałem... Wyzwanie ''Jake kończy wyzwanie w ciągu 20:13. '' '''Don : '''Cóż, tabela wygląda następująco : '''Don : Wszystko już wiadomo. Jake, byłeś ostatni, więc twoja droga dobiegła końca. Muszę anulować twój czek. Anuluje jego czek. Jake : '''O kurde, już się z tobą nie będę bzykał LeMindy... :C '''LeMindy : Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro... ;-; Don : Pożegnaj się i idź do taksówki. Jake żegna się ze swoim sojuszem oraz LeMindy i odchodzi do taksówki. Don : 'LeMindy, jako że byłaś najlepsza, zostajesz dzisiaj płatnikiem! Zapomniałym,w domu czeka już na was niespodzianka! Uwierzcie mi, tego się nie spodziewacie. ;) No nic, wracajmy! ''Wracają do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń '''LeMindy : W łóżku z nim było ok, nie narzekam...ale był członkiem tamtych, więc cieszy mnie jego eliminacja. I jestem płatnikiem! :D Lao Chi : 'Pfff, dobra wygrała...ale i tak my mamy teraz przewagę. Najgorsza trójka to Cygan, Carly i Shay. Wszystko już ustalone! :') Willa ''Wchodzą do willi...zauważają, że ktoś siedzi w salonie. Po chwili "nieznajomy" wstaje i ukazuje się zawodnikom. 'Wszyscy : ':OOOOOO 'Amanda : 'Żarty sobie robicie? 'Shay : '''Czy to....??!!! '???!!! : '''Tak, to ja. :) Wracam do gry, kochani! ;) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Carly : '''Jestem w szoku! Jak wszyscy zresztą... :D '''Cygan : Niemożliwe! <3 Willa - Salon Don : '''Powitajcie z powrotem................Monicę!!!!!!!!!! '''Cygan : Monica! <3 Monica : 'Cyganek! <3 ''Lecą do siebie i zaczynają całować. 'Monica : '''Tak za tobą tęskniłam! <3 I za wami też przyjaciele! :) '''LeMindy : '''Witaj z powrotem Monia! :) ''Monica wita się ze wszystkimi. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Monica : Tak sie cieszę, że wróciłam. :) Mam nadzieję, że tym razem Jason mnie nie wykopie. :P Jason : To najgorsze, co mogło nas teraz spotkać. Eliminacja Jake'a i powrót Monici. Urgh... -.- Cygan : '''Moja dziubdzia wróciła! <3 Willa - Salon '''Don : Ponieważ Monica nie brała udziału w dzisiejszym zadaniu, jest nietykalna i nie będzie brała udziału w głosowaniu! Monica : ':DD '''Oś Zła : '>) '''Oś Dobra : :/ Pokój Zwierzeń Shay : 'O fuck! Now what? '''Jason : '''A jednak jest okej. :') Skarbiec ''Wchodzą wszyscy, oprócz Monici i LeMindy... 'Don : '''Rozpoczynamy drugie głosowanie bezdrużynowe. Dzisiaj musicie nominować 3 osoby do obrad z LeMindy. Macie 15 minut, jak nie zdążycie, decyzję podjemie za was LeMindy. Start! ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Carly : Jedyny ratunek dla nas - musimy opóźnić głosowanie. Amanda : Nie uda się im dzisiaj rozjebać głosowania! Oj nie! >) Skarbiec Lao Chi : 'Ja będę prowadził głosowanie. Kto jest za mną? ''3 osoby. '''Lao Chi : Kto za Victorem? 3 osoby. Lao Chi : Kto za Amandą? 3 osoby. Lao Chi : 'Kto za Jasonem? ''3 osoby. '''Lao Chi : Kto za Cyganem? 4 osoby. Lao Chi : Kto za Carly? 4 osoby. Lao Chi : Kto za Shay? 4 osoby. Lao Chi : Więc wszystko już wiadomo. ;') Cygan : Kurwa nie! Nie zgadzam się! Victor : Mam to w chuju! Shay : Zamknij mordę pizdo! Rozpoczyna się klótnia. Po 13,5 minutach zawodnicy kończą się drzeć, bo czeki trójki zagrożonych zostały wrzucone do skrzynki. Wchodzą Monica i LeMindy. Don : '''LeMindy, oto trzy osoby, z którymi pojedziesz na obrady : *Shay - '''wrzuca jej czek. *''Cygan - 'wrzuca jego czek. *Carly - '''wrzuca jej czek. LeMindy : '''Niefajnie... ;-; '''Monica : '''Chujowo, bym rzekła... :c '''Cygan : ;-; Don : 'Obrady rozpoczną się za 20 minut. Teraz możecie iść. Poza Cyganem, Shay i Carly - wszyscy inni są dziś bezpieczni. ''Idą do pokoi... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cygan : Zabrakło 12 sekund... Argh! -.- Shay : To nie może się tak skończyć... :/ Carly : Znowu ktoś z nas....och... :c Monica : Tylko nie Cygan! On nie może odejść! :( Obrady Podczas obrad czwórka omawia dalszą strategię, jak wyeliminować antagonistów... Pokój Zwierzeń Shay : '''To jeszcze nie jest koniec... :) '''Cygan : Uzgodniliśmy pewną rzecz, jak ich pogrążyć...wszyscy się znienawidzą nawzajem! :) Eliminacje Wchodzą Don i LeMindy. Zagrożeni stoją na przeciwko, a bezpieczni siedzą pewni siebie. Poza Monicą. Pokój Zwierzeń Victor : '''Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak podekscytowany eliminacjami. Wreszcie jedno z tych cweli wróci do domu. Nie mogę się doczekać! >) '''Lao Chi : Cygan? Carly? Może Shay? Nieważne. Dzisiaj my trumfujemy! >D Monica : Ech...to będą trudne eliminacje... :c Eliminacje Don : '''Witam wszystkich. Rozpoczynamy dziesiątą ceremonię eliminacji. Pożegnamy kolejną osobę, więc w grze pozostanie tylko ósemka graczy. Carly, Shay lub Cygan - jedno z was dzisiaj odejdzie, a jej/jego czek zostanie anulowany. Kim będzie ta osoba? Oddaję głos LeMindy. '''LeMindy : Każde z was jest moim sojusznikiem. Traktowaliśmy się jak rodzina, siostry i bracia. Daliśmy sobie slowo, że zwyciężymy z nową "Osią Zła". Jest ciężko. Shay : 'Chwilkę...Mogę coś powiedzieć? ''Podchodzi bliżej. '''Don : '''Mów. '''Shay : '''Otóż.... '''Don : No mów szybko, chcemy to już skończyć. Shay : '''Daj mi wytlumaczyć!!! '''Don : '''Och...okej. '''Shay : Tak jak mówiłam...otóż...możesz od razu anulować mój czek. Oś Zła i Monica : '''Co?? ;oo '''Don : Jesteś tego pewna Shay? Shay : Tak. Na 100%. LeMindy : '''Napewno? '''Shay : '''Tak, stempluj go. '''Don : Odwrotu nie będzie. Shay : 'Wiem, anuluj go. '''Don : '.... Oki. Anuluje jej czek. '''Shay : '''Nie chcę już tutaj być. Poza tym wygrałam w totka. I to 750 tysięcy! Na co mi te pieniądze? '''LeMindy : '''Chcę ci powiedzieć, tu i teraz, że jeśli to wygram, to trochę hajsu zostawię dla ciebie. To co zrobiłaś, jest szlachetne! :) '''Cygan i Carly : Ja też! :D Shay : '''Dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. Mam ju,ż swoje własne 750.000$. Jedyne, co chce wam jeszcze powiedzieć, to to, że macie zrobić wszystko, co w waszej mocy, żeby wywalić ich jednego po drugim! >D '''Cygan : '''Z przyjemnośćią >) '''Shay : Dobra. Spadam. Eloszki ludziska! Żegna się z Carly, LeMindy, Cyganem i Monicą. Odchodzi... Pokój Zwierzeń Jason : '''Cały plan legł w gruzach. Shay sama odeszła. Kurwa! I co teraz?! '''Shay : '''Nadszedł słodki czas zemsty! >) Eliminacje '''Don : Shay odeszła, ale dobrowolnie. W takim razie wszyscy, oprócz LeMindy i Monici - do Skarbca! Teraz wybierzecie jedną osobę, za miejsce Shay. Oś Zła : ;_______________; Idą do Skarbca... Monica : :) Skarbiec Cygan : 'Dobra, kto jest za Victorem? ''2 osoby (Carly i Cygan). 'Cygan : '''Za innymi nie jest nikt, więc trzeci w skrzynce będzie Victor. ''Don wrzuca jego czek. 'Victor : '''Szaleństwo! >( Eliminacje ''Tym razem obok Carly i Cygana stanął Victor. Reszta usiadła. '''Don : '''LeMindy, komu oddasz pierwszy czek? '''LeMindy : Myślę, że to nie powinno nikogo zdziwić. Carly, podejdź. ;) Podchodzi... LeMindy : 'No i co mam ci powiedzieć? Odbierz swój czek! ;) '''Carly : '''Dziękuję. ;) ''Odbiera czek i dołącza do bezpiecznych. '''LeMindy : '''Teraz zapraszam tu Cygana. '''Cygan : ;') LeMindy : '''Jesteś zajebisty ziom, i w ogóle w sojuszu też jesteśmy. Obiecaliśmy coś Shay. Musimy tego doytrzymać. Odbierz czek. :P '''Cygan : Fenk ju >) Victor : ;-; LeMindy : 'Victor, znalazłeś się tu przypadkiem, ale oświadczam - to była część naszego planu. >) Najpierw ty wywaliłeś z nimi Alana i Monicę. Teraz ja wywalam ciebie. Nara! >) ''Don anuluje jego czek. 'Victor : '''To upokarzające i żałosne! >( Żegnam. ''Odchodzi wkurzony, żegna się ze swoim sojuszem. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Victor : '''Najgłupsza eliminacja ever! Jestem wściekły! -.- '''LeMindy : Bay Victor! See you never bitch! ;') Eliminacje 'Don : '''Została was siódemka! Gratulacje! Możecie wrócić do domu, jutro kolejne wyzwanie! ''Wracają... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money